


Operation Balls

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, 水球ヤンキース | Suikyuu Yankees
Genre: Gen, I mean most of the main cast is in this but that's too many to tag, The 3 Idiots, Thievery, Treat, Yes I know this drama is 5 years old leave me alone, brief nudity, general stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: With all of their water polo balls out of commission, the Kasu High team needs more. And they figure that Surian could lend them some, as long as Torao doesn't find out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	Operation Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/gifts).



> Hi! This is dumb. Like... I can't believe how dumb it is. But I wanted to write something as a little thank you for organizing such a fun event!! I hope you like it.

Naoya, Ryuji, Tomoki, Kohei, Shunsuke, and Chiaki all stared, open mouthed, at the rapidly deflating polo ball that was stuck to the exposed top of the chainlink fence. 

“Okay.” Ryuji said. He was standing at the edge of the pool next to Kohei. “I told you to try shooting the ball up, and you shot it backwards. Somehow. Directly into the fence. And popped it.” 

Chiaki gave a sheepish grin, throwing up double peace signs. Chiaki had been having trouble spiking the ball lately, so the team decided to dedicate practice today to helping him with it. Of all his attempts, this was the first ball that had actually gone somewhere, and it had been destroyed. 

“Shoot it forwards!” Naoya encouraged, Shinsuke hopping from the pool to get another ball from their locker room. “Put all of your love for Coach Aoyama into the ball and use your power to send it over the goal!” 

Mentioning Coach Aoyama may not have been the best idea; Shinsuke tossed the ball in Chiaki’s direction, and it was pelted so hard that it ended up on the roof. Then didn’t come down. Ryuji directed an unamused look at both Chiaki and Naoya this time, Chiaki throwing up his sheepish grin and peace signs again, Naoya shrugging his shoulders before doing the same. 

“Now what are we going to do?” Shinsuke asked, looking a bit stunned. “That was the last ball.” 

“Well, I mean, there’s still…” Tomoki’s voice went shy and soft, and he pointed to the ball Ryuji had tucked under his arm. It was a ball Ryuji had stolen from Suiran, one that belonged to him alone and not the entire team. That was a ball they wouldn’t use, unless Ryuji let them, but it was either use that ball or waste the rest of the afternoon, and Ryuji heaved a sigh. 

“Fine.” He finally said, because he loved them, somehow, for some reason. “Here. Just… Hit it forwards, okay?” 

He tossed the ball to Chiaki, and the spike was perfect. Everyone watched it go, Naoya’s mouth falling slightly open in awe. 

“I finished the poster!” Koki exclaimed, walking outside with a proud smile on his face, holding in one hand his completed poster; a cute banner for their upcoming competiton to hang inside the school. In his other hand he had a pair of scissors. 

It was like a horror movie. Like a trainwreck they couldn’t look away from. The ball arched, descending, and impaled itself completely on the scissors in Koki’s hand. The pop was loud and fatal, air hissing out of the ball slowly. 

“Okay, yeah, I’ll just drown myself now.” Chiaki said easily, before completely face planting into the surface of the water. With a shout Naoya swam towards him, gripping him under the arms to pull him out. 

And that was how Naoya, Chiaki, Tomoki, Shinsuke, and Kohei found themselves in the pool room at Suiran after the sun had gone down. Sneaking in had been deceptively easy--especially with the locker room key Naoya had borrowed from Nagisa’s room--the five of them creeping around the pool’s perimeter. At first, just Naoya and Chiaki had planned to go by themselves, but once the three idiots heard about the plan, they had to be a part of it.

They were here to steal balls. Well, borrow balls. Borrow balls, and steal one. For Ryuji. As a gift. He would love it, Naoya was sure. Because yes, stealing a ball from Suiran himself had been a move of power and a symbol of individual strength, but they were a team now. Team unity, and all that. 

After making two laps around the entire pool, checking in all the corners, and digging through the storage closet, the group realized that they had a problem. 

“Where do these people keep their balls?” Kohei asked in loud exasperation, the rest of them shushing him immediately. But he did have a point. There weren’t any water polo balls anywhere. 

“Maybe they’re in the locker room?” Chiaki suggested, pointing. Naoya nodded.

“We have to keep looking! We’re not leaving without at least one.” He said. Not that anyone had considered leaving yet; they’d just gotten there. But still. He was determined, and everyone needed to know. 

The boy’s locker room was also locked up, Tomoki stepping up importantly. 

“Please. Locks are my specialty.” He said, the rest of them nodding in revelry and backing up. Tomoki rolled his head on his shoulders, cracked his knuckles, and let out a breath. 

Then stole the key from Naoya’s pocket and slid it into the lock, celebrating to himself when he heard the click. 

The rest of the group were not as impressed, and they all shuffled in quietly. The light was on, but the weirdness of that was completely forgotten as Shinsuke spotted the basket of water polo balls in the corner. They all rushed forwards, each grabbing one to tuck under each arm. Accomplished, they all grinned around at each other, about to begin sneaking out when the curtain for the shower on the far wall slid open. 

It was a very wet, very shocked--but hey, clean!--Torao. Naoya let out a shout of shock, a reflexive arm fling sending a ball pelting to an area that was already quite occupied by balls. Torao doubled over, letting out a shout, and then they all  _ ran.  _

“How many of these things are we taking?” Kohei asked as they came up on the pool. Chiaki opened his mouth, but didn’t get the chance to answer; a water polo ball hit him in the back of the head, knocking him off balance, and he tripped over his feet. Naoya winced, already imagining him crashing headlong into the floor. Thankfully, he crashed headlong into the pool instead. 

With a roar, Torao appeared in the locker room doorway, a towel haphazardly around his waist and another water polo ball in his free hand. 

“Leave me!” Chiaki yelled to them, gripping the ball he’d been holding to stay afloat. “It’s my fault we’re here in the first place. Just go!” 

“No!” Naoya yelled back. “Nobody gets left behind!” He wound back, throwing another ball at Torao.

It wasn’t much of a fight. Despite being naked, Torao had the entire arsenal of water polo balls to his disposal, and two of the three idiots also ended up in the pool--trying to get Kohei out of the water did actually almost kill them--before they managed to gather themselves together and escape. Once they were out of the school they didn’t stop running, panting hard, collapsing into a very wet and very exhausted heap once they’d made it to the park by Naoya’s house. 

Thankfully, Ryuji was there; he was doing that weird, romantic, sitting-in-silence thing he liked to do with Nagisa on the swings, and neither of them looked thrilled by the interruption. 

“What happened to you?” Nagisa asked, getting to her feet. “Why are you so soaked through? What--” She stopped when Naoya held out her key to her, snatching it away, gasping a couple of times before managing to get the words out. “Did you go in my room again?”

“We almost died.” Chiaki rasped out. He was on his hands and knees, his head hanging. “But… We got this…” The ball he’d fallen into the pool with was the only one they’d managed to keep a hold on, and he kissed it before extending it out to Ryuji. “For you.” 

Ryuji took it hesitantly, and in spite of his exhaustion, Naoya began to smile. A small smile appeared on Ryuji’s face too, as he met eyes with Naoya. 

“Thanks.” He told Chiaki. “I love it.”

“You might have to watch out.” Tomoki warned. “Torao might come for it.”

“Yeah, but at least he’ll be wearing clothes next time.” Shinsuke added. 

“Wearing clothes?” Nagisa echoed, jumping a bit, now looking scandalized. Ryuji watched her for a moment, then his smile grew, and he began to laugh. 


End file.
